


Crossroads of Fate

by Lyrista



Category: Seiken Densetsu 3, Trials of Mana
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Training, Triple Penetration, sexual interrogation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrista/pseuds/Lyrista
Summary: Your third character is usually the one who breaks you out of the prison cells of Jad after gaining the spirit of light. Just how did Angela end up in that cell before you were brought there? Here is my take in how. Join Angela in her lewd misadventures as she reaches her Crossroad of Fate.





	Crossroads of Fate

Authors note: So after hearing about the Trials of Mana impending remake and starting a new play-through of the original, I felt the urge to actually write about an idea I once had. Just how HAD Angela ended up in that prison cell if she was the third character in your party? Here’s one possibility…

Angela had not been having a very good week at all. Just a few days ago she had been the Princess of Altena, heir to the throne. Now she was on the run with an order for her capture, barely a lucre to her name, and the dubious honor of looking forward to being a sacrifice in an ancient magic ritual to help her mother the Queen and her advisor Koren to take their first steps toward capturing the Mana Holyland to gain the all powerful Mana Sword to be able to prevent Altena from becoming an icecube. Only a freak release of her magical powers in a panic allowing her to begin her escape. After fleeing into the sub-zero ice fields of Altena and almost freezing to death, she managed to catch a final ship out of Elrand to the Castle City of Jad on her way to seek counsel from the Priest of Light.

Only to find herself in her current predicament. Barely upon arrival she realized Jad was now an occupied city by the Beastman Army. Their soldiers roaming the streets with impunity and the exits locked down under heavy guard. There HAD to be some way out of the city! Angela figured she had three, maybe four nights worth of Lucre for the inn, along with the need to buy food. Not to mention whatever the Beastmen were up to, would the city of Wendel and the Priest of Light even be safe from the Beastmen?

The Beastmen had a rather infamous reputation in Altena. A proud, warlike species, they often captured human women in their raiding parties and take them back to their kingdom as servants, though more often as sex slaves. With that Human and Beastman reproduction having a very low chance of occurring, the captive women often had a very long period of usage awaiting them. Though what little word came out of the reclusive kingdom seemed to hint they didn’t mind their fate much, tales of the Beastmen’s legendary prowess in sex even reaching Altena. Even a few members of the female dominated mage army ended up falling into their hands. The troops often joked about the “Altenan Army Retirement Package,” as initial attempts to rescue their captured comrades revealed the rumors about the Beastmen were quite, quite accurate and rescue was not desired in the slightest.

Soon after Altena soldiers captured a few Beastmen as well in counter raids for “information purposes.” Sadly not much information was acquired and the captive Beastmen had their memories erased and sealed and were remanded to the troops for “recreational activities.” Suffice to say morale around the barracks improved dramatically. With Altena’s female dominated society, Angela herself had no lack of sexual partners to enjoy herself with, her position as Princess allowing her personal pick of any man she decided she wanted, couldn’t resist indulging herself with the captive Beastmen. Even her best friend Victor who she had spent much time and effort training to please her paled in comparison to the Beastmen’s burly cocks. It was regretful that Mother’s decision to sacrifice her prevented her from enjoying a second session later that day.

Angela bit her lip worriedly from her hiding spot in the alleyway, scanning the walls as she searched for some hint, any hint for a way to escape. What little she dared to get close enough to overhear made it quite clear that the Beastmen were targeting Wendel, searching for the Mana Stone of Light. With Altena also after the Mana Stones, being found by the Beastmen would be very, very bad! As she moved to exit the alleyway, she bumped almost face first into a paroling Beastman soldier as she was knocked stumbling back into the alleyway!

“Oh ho! What have we here! An Altenan spy!” the burly Beastman growled with a glare at Angela.

She paled as she realized she was trapped with nowhere to go, the soldier blocking the only way out. She gulped as she clutched her staff, her only weapon to protect her with her inability to use magic! The Beastman sneered with his arms folded against his burly bare chest, wearing a shirtless coat and leather armored trousers with his feet bare. He was a head taller than her and those muscled arms could snap her like a twig! There was no way she could win in a fight against him!

“Please sir…..” she stammered nervously, her heart pounding rapidly as she anxiously clutched her staff, “I’m a harmless traveler just passing through, I’m no threat to anyone!” It had been one thing to take the captured Beastmen who were enscrolled by the Altenan Mage’s magic and were unable to resist or fight back, but this was a battle hardened soldier who had seen more fights in a month than she had in her entire life! Angela’s normally haughty attitude was nowhere to be found as she could only silently prey to the Mana Goddesses mercy that she would survive this encounter.

Angela’s frightened pleading only seemed to amuse the Beastman further as it eyed her up and down and advanced, causing the frightened girl to backpedal further into the alley.

“So, an Altenan bitch thinks she can wander into our city and spy does she?” he said with a savage smirk, causing Angela to pale further.

This was bad! This was really bad! He had completely misunderstood and there’s no telling what he’d do to her!

“N...no! I’m just a traveler trying to get to Wendel! I’m not a spy!” she could feel her legs shaking as the advancing Beastman backed her into the wall at the end of the alley. She was trapped! The sense of the Beastman’s warrior spirit beat down upon her oppressively as she could barely hold back her urge to panic and scream for help. Who would even come for her here but more Beastmen?

“Oh…….?” the Beastmen almost seemed to taste the word as he leered nastily at her. “Those elfin ears, that dress, and that staff. All signs of an Altenan bitch!” she couldn’t help but flinch when his hand snaked down to grip her chin and force her to look up at him. “However, if you’re not a spy, you won’t mind a search will you little bitch?” he said with another smirk.

She swallowed hard as her grip on her staff nervously tightened. The answer was obvious, she had to do what she was told here. She handed over her traveling bag she had purchased in Elrand without protest or complaint. The Beastman made a show of checking through her meager possessions and confiscating her staff as well before returning his gaze to her with a smile. It wasn’t a friendly one.

“Looks good so far. Now I’ll search the rest of you.” his leering gaze traveled the width of her well developed body, the intent obvious to her.

Angela was no stranger to sex or sexuality, she often used her beauty to lead men and the occasional woman who took her fancy around by the nose. She had little to no shame in her body and her position as Princess always kept her in control of the situation. Those she were particularly fond of enjoyed her favor in bed as they were thoroughly taught the ways to pleasure her in the way she liked.

Being in a role reversed situation filled her with unease and fear as she was now prey, trapped under the gaze of a superior predator. One that was now about to feed upon her. The Beastman, impatient with her hesitation advanced and with a firm motion pinned her arms over her head against the wall with one meaty hand while the other seized her leotard and with a practiced motion ripped it off her body from the front leaving Angela’s defenseless body exposed eliciting a startled cry from her.

“Going to complain bitch? I don’t mind if you want to admit to being a spy. It’ll save me some time from dealing with you. How about it? Are you a spy? Or will the search to clear your name continue? Say it clearly now!” he asked with a sadistic smile.

Humiliation surged through her as the tattered remains of her leotard fell from her body, leaving only her gloves and boots remaining from her outfit. She couldn’t die here! She just couldn’t, but having to beg to allow her humiliation to continue was degrading beyond measure! The frustrated tears beading in her eyes only inflaming the fires of the Beastman’s sadism further as Angela grit her teeth and made her choice.

“I’m not a spy…. Please continue the search sir…” she forced out as a blush lit her cheeks, a combination of anger and embarrassment.

“That’s a good bitch, now arms behind your back and present yourself properly. Can’t have you hiding any contraband anywhere now can we?” the Beastman said with a laugh as he released his grip on Angela’s arms and took a step back.

Angela took a deep breath before obeying as she crossed her arms behind her and stood at attention, her chest thrust forward and standing with her legs spread, her mostly nude body on full display. She couldn’t help but shudder as the Beastman grinned and thoroughly examined her body with his leering gaze. She was being inspected like livestock! A commodity! She the Princess of the Magic Kingdom of Altena! Never before had she experienced anything as shameful as this. Her skin prickled and tingled under the degrading inspection, being conscious of his gaze making her feel so sensitive.

“Now hold still bitch, lets see what your hiding on this dirty body of yours!” the Beastman laughed as he reached for her body.

Angela bit her lip and couldn’t help but tense as the Beastman gave her full breasts a playful squeeze and fondle before slowly traversing her body as she was mockingly “searched”. She tried to suppress any reactions and sounds, yet her body slowly began to react under the familiar sensations of her body being caressed by a man. The pleasant feelings however twisted by a strong sense of shame and anger as she couldn’t help but glare at her molester. The Beastman however only laughed at her glare.

“What’s wrong bitch? Already getting excited? It’s only an inspection after all!” he sneered before giving her hardening nipples a tug and tweak, making her yelp in a mix of pleasure and pain as she bit her lip harder to hold in the angry words she wanted to lash out with.

That bastard knew full well what this was! While her mind and heart was filled with indignation, her body was already desiring further pleasures as the Beastman’s practiced fiddling was steadily guiding her body into further arousal. The strange and unfamiliar mixture of shame and pleasure making her heat up further as her breathing roughened as she tightly gripped her own crossed arms trying to focus on other things.

Surely this will end soon and he’ll leave her be. Altenan clothing was enchanted with magic and while her outfit was mostly destroyed, as long as she still had her boots and gloves her outfit would regenerate itself with time. Surely she would be able to get out of this with her life! Angela desperately wanted to believe this as she averted her gave from her tormentor and tried to block out the sensations with her will.

Sadly the effort was almost immediately ruined as her concentration was shattered as the Beastman snuck a hand behind her, landing a hefty swat to her bottom which rang out in the alley with a meaty smack!

“Aaahhnn!!!” she yelped as she jumped with shock from the sharp pain and a small burst of pleasure. The Beastman’s strong hands grabbed ahold of her bottom, firmly massaging it before giving it another swat, a stronger burst of pleasure filling her as she desperately held in a groan.

“What’s with this lewd ass of yours bitch!” the Beastman growled as he spanked her again, drawing another moaning yelp from Angela, trembling from the strong sensations. “Is that how you get your intel little spy? Enticing men to distract them! Admit it!”

“N...no! Mmmggnrrrhh! That’s not it at all!” she whimpered as she panted raggedly, her abused rear, one of her pride points of her charm pulsed with fiery pain and pleasure, marked with the red palm prints of the Beastman’s striking hands.

This was clearly the wrong thing to say as the sound of a stronger spank rang out in the alley along with Angela's startled squeal.

“Don’t lie to me bitch!” the Beastman roared, “Unless you’ve got a better explanation you’re obviously a spy! Just admit it!”

More and more blows rained down on Angela’s bottoms as each cheek of her beautiful derriere was thoroughly spanked drawing more and more high pitched cries and squeals as tears rolled down Angela’s cheeks, the pain and pleasure growing strongly before she finally broke down and desperately said the first thing that came to mind.

“Aaahhnn! Ummmmrrrgghh! S...stop! Please! I do it to entice men to….arrrgghh…. Fuck me!” the spanking finally ceased at this admission as Angela raggedly panted for breath, her bottom now thoroughly crisscrossed with red palm prints as she trembled in pain, pleasure, and abject humiliation.

“Ohhh? So the bitch is just a slut through and through then? Is that the truth?” the Beastman chuckled cruelly as Angela hiccuped through her sobbing as she struggled to get her body under control from the unfamiliar assault of abuse.

“Y….yes….. it is…..” never in all her years would Angela ever be caught dead talking like this, but she was desperate to stop further abuse. If acting like a slut would let her survive this… “All the time I attract men that way…. To get them to fuck me just he way I need it...” more tears fell as she pleadingly looked up at her tormentor, the feeling of humiliation deepening.

“Please have mercy on this slut sir….. I’ve told you everything, please let me go…. I’ll repent for my behavior. I promise!” she desperately entreated, the throbbing in her bottom masking the feeling of her arousal dribbling down her thighs as her legs trembled.

The Beastman fixed her with a calculating stare and Angela dared to feel a moment of hope before a now familiar sadistic glint filled his eyes.  
“Do you really bitch?” his fingers ghosted up her thighs, capturing a string of her juices and held it up for her to see. “Seems like you don’t repent in the slightest. I’d say we have one more place to inspect.”

A thrill of horror and anticipation filled her as it was obvious what was about to happen to her. She opened her mouth to protest but all thoughts of resistance disappeared immediately as he fixed her with a cold glare as fear filled her again.

“Don’t move from that spot bitch or move those arms of yours, or that bottom of yours will severely regret it.”

She froze in place, a bunny under the gaze of a wolf before all rational thought fled her mind as two thick fingers pushed their way into her wet and ready pussy. The questing digits delving deeply into her hot depths and curling their way upward and inward to stroke her walls expertly.

She moaned and trembled under the assault, the pleasure swiftly overwhelming the pain in her sore bottom as she tried to focus on the anger and humiliation of her treatment but her traitorous body only cared about feeling good after the abuse. The Beastman’s fingering technique was just too good! Human fingers didn’t have this girth, length, or ruggedness as her sensitive spots were attacked with pinpoint accuracy.

“I wonder if a slutty spy like you would hide something in here? How about it bitch? What do you hide in here? I’d best search it very thoroughly!”

Angela groaned and panted as her insides tightly griped the exploring fingers as she couldn’t help but grind her hips against her attackers hand. Curse him! This damn Beastman was raping her and she couldn’t focus on anything but how good she was feeling from him!

“Unnnggh….aaannn...mmmmm! I...don’t hide anything in my slutty hole….this is only for cocks to cum into!” she pleaded as the pleasure intensified, even the feeling of degradation was only making it even better. She had to play her part to survive, she would be a slut to get out of this!

Angela didn’t notice that she hadn’t forgotten about the pretending part.

“Hmmmm prove it to me then. A spy wouldn’t cum from this. Show me how a slut cums. Maybe then I’ll believe you!”

Angela’s yelps increased in volume as the Beastman began to fiddle with her clit with his other hand as his fingers inside her began to move faster.

“Y...yessshhhh….I’ll cum fer….you…..” she whimpered as her eyes closed, all her senses focused on her pussy and the pleasure building in her as she moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers. The wet squelching sounds of her hole filling the alley.

“I’m cumming….sir…...” she felt that familiar tingling in her belly as she felt her body clenching up, “pleashe….w.atch….my slutty pussy cum!” she was so close, the dirty talk not even really registering in her mind as she teetered on the edge.

“That’s a good bitch, cum like the slut you are!” he yelled before moving his hand away from her clit to give her bottom another strong spank as his fingers attacked her g-spot roughly.

The stinging burst of pain harmonizing with the pulsing pleasure drove Angela into a squealing orgasm as she squirted all over the Beastman’s hand. The Beastman’s strong grip on her abused derriere and the fingers buried deep in her spasming hole the only thing holding her up as stars burst in her vision an orgasm as she panted for breath as her addled mind struggled to pull itself together.

“Hmmmm a good show, but I’m not convinced. A slutty spy who loves to get fucked is no doubt what you are.” the Beastmen said as he pulled his fingers out of her, his cold words partially piercing the fog of pleasure in Angela’s head.

“N...no wa...y…… you… promised….” she whimpered in a daze. She had worked so hard to please him. Wasn’t it enough.

“I said I’d consider it bitch. Nothing more. Besides I haven’t finished searching you yet. My fingers can’t reach all the way in and you could of hid something deep in that slutty hole of yours.

The Beastman opened his trousers and freed his erect cock, Angela gulped at the size of the burly rugged shaft. Back in Altena the captured Beastmen’s minds were carefully controlled to keep them docile and were little more than flesh dolls for the Angela and the other Altenan’s pleasure. She was about to get fucked by one in full control of his facilities. She had barely been able to handle it when she was able to control the pace and intensity. What would it be like now?

The Beastman gestured at the nearby wall. “Hands against the wall bitch. It’s time for the next inspection.” Angela gulped down her saliva as her body throbbed with anticipation.

Resistance was pointless. Submit and be this Beastman’s slut or die. She unsteadily tottered to the wall and placed her hand against it as ordered. Only the path of being his bitch would allow her to see tomorrow. Angela didn’t notice herself licking her own lips as two strong hands gripped her hips and the head of the cock pressed up against her.

“Yes sir…. Please search my slutty pussy to your heart’s content with your magnificent cock.”

Stars burst in her vision as an intense rush of pleasure assaulted her brain. He had rammed his cock into her pussy to the base in one thrust. A miniature orgasm rocked her senses as her eyes rolled back in her head as her mouth opened in a wordless scream.

This was nothing like before! The enscrolled flesh dolls that served as the Altenan witch’s fucktoys didn’t even compare to this! She sagged against the wall gasping for breath as the Beastman began to pound her with punishing thrusts. His hips slapping against her raw bottom with each thrust. The bursts of pain seasoning the pleasure and only intensifying it.

The Beastman’s body molded itself over hers. His greater size strongly enfolding her as his battle callused hands began to play with her dangling, bouncing breasts. His rough fingers twisting, tugging, and kneading her nipples strongly.

“What a top notch hold you have bitch. I bet men can never get enough of this slutty cunt!” he growled as he persistently attacked every sensitive spot he could find.

“Aaaahnnn! Haahhhnn! Mmmmm! Sh...shank you…. Sir…. I’m huppy….my bisch….hole….pleases….you!” further words from Angela were cut off by a moaning scream as she came more strongly than before. Yet the Beastman showed no regard for the comfort and endurance of the girl. There was a bitch to break in and she would be thoroughly educated in her place in the world.

All spare thoughts faded away from Angela’s mind. Her only care and concern the beastly cock that was driving her wild with ecstasy and the stinging pain and pleasure in her bottom and breasts as her body was brought far beyond any sexual experience she had ever experienced before.

Was this the sex slaves of the Beast Kingdom’s every day? Angela wailed in ecstasy as she came again, uncaring of anyone who could potentially see or here her as she was helplessly forced to endure more and more pleasure, the Beastman’s relentless cock bullying her without end. The strength in Angela’s legs had long since given way, the only thing holding her up was the Beastman’s relentless fondling of her breasts and her feeble balance against the wall.

Orgasm after orgasm burst in her body as all awareness of the outside world now thoroughly gone as the once prideful and haughty Princess of Altena was reduced to a fucked silly squealing mess before the Beastman finally buried his cock all the way into her and erupted into his own orgasm with a howling roar that harmonized with Angela’s own scream of pleasure as she was filled with the thick load of the Beastman’s semen before he finally pulled out of her as Angela promptly crumpled to the ground in a semiconscious heap.

The Beastman stroked his cock as he ejaculated another smaller load on Angela’s motionless body as his conquest was thoroughly marked as the groaning girl’s cunt oozed semen onto the alley’s ground.

After dressing himself he regarded his prize with a satisfied smile. Normally he’d just leave the slut on the ground and go about his business, but bitches of her quality don’t come around very often. It’d be a shame to lose out on a cum dump of this quality.

“Wake up bitch! You don’t get to sleep after just one go!” a swift swat to the girl’s rear roused her to a more alert state with a startled cry as she focused her dazed gaze on him.

“I...did everything you asked….. I’m proved I’m not a spy… please let me go….” she whimpered pleadingly.

“Proved you’re not a spy? All you did bitch, was prove you’re not an amateur one dumb enough to have something on your person. We’ll get the truth out of you soon enough. Consider that slutty ass of yours under arrest!”

It still wasn’t over?!? Angela thought in despair. They already fucked me once. What else are they going to do to me? All the stories about captives of the Beastmen captives flooded her mind as her heart raced nervously. Was that to be her fate as well?

Her thoughts were interrupted as something was attached to her neck. A dog collar, she realized. She was now wearing a red dog collar as the Beastman attached a leash to it as he tugged her to her hands and knees. A shameful thrill filled her along with the now familiar sense of humiliation as the Beastman smirked at her. She was now thoroughly being treated as a dog now. A bitch.

“Come bitch. It’s time for you to be taken to your kennel in the castle!”

With a strong tug he exited the alley and Angela was forced to crawl after him, less she be joked by the collar. It was still the middle of the day and it didn’t take long before the residents of the city saw the sight of the disgraced naked Princess being led on a walk through the city while she leaked a trail of semen behind her.

Angela kept her head down, unable to bear making eye contact with any of the onlookers around her, unable to bear the shame of the onlookers seeing her disgrace. Yet feeling a lewd thrill of being seen like this. A filthy bitch being taken on a walk by her owner. Hot tears fell down her cheeks at the dual feelings of pleasure and shame at taking pleasure from such humiliation. She couldn’t catch much of the conversation over the hooting and hollering of various Beastman soldiers who saw her but she could feel the pity in their eyes. Pity yet relief it was her and not them on the leash.

What could she do? All her possessions had been taken and all she had left was her destroyed outfit which would take hours to recover. Where could she even go if she could get away? She stifled a whimper of fear as she was led to the castle of the city. The Beastmen’s current headquarters.

Where she would soon be interrogated by the lustful Beastmen as the bitch was led to the site of her next bitch breaking session of pleasure.

Was she afraid? Or was she excited?

Angela wasn’t sure of the answer anymore. She continued her crawling journey toward the structure as the Beastman walked his captured bitch inside as the doors closed behind her with an ominous clang.

Author's note: The scene has been set. There are going to be three chapters in total in this story. What did you all think?


End file.
